Session 16 (01/03/10) - "Ghost in the Machine"
Log of game on January 3rd as logged by Dungeonfag (Sammy Carrion). Timestamps are -5 GMT (CDT) START CHAPTER 1: Extraction 19:30 6Where we last left off, the group had successfully infiltrated the excavation site in the mine, and had gotten up to the platform inset in the wall.....Sammy's still in town doing SOMETHING. What's the plan now, exactly? 19:49 * Thomas_Blackstone looks out over the camp, trying to plan out a safe route out here... "Nyssa, think you can collect a sample?" 19:50 6There's plenty of loose bones to grab. doesn't look like you'll have a problem getting samples. Might be best to get a piece that has markings and stuff on it though. 19:51 "A sample?" Nyssa asked. "Ummm...I think." 19:52 * Thomas_Blackstone starts climbing down, watching for anyone getting suspicious. 19:53 6Nobody seems THAT suspicious. It's a pretty small group. Like ten or so people. They don't expect people to be sneaking around. And Fen's managed to drag the guy you knocked out outside. Nobody's noticed he's gone yet. "...oh boy, this is going to be fun." Nyssa muttered. 19:54 * Thomas_Blackstone hisses up at her "Hurry up! This is making me nervous." 19:55 "Yeah, yeah!" Nyssa pulled out one of her daggers...guess she was gonna just carve it out. 19:56 6These bones are too difficult to carve through with a normal knife. Better grab one of the loose, unconnected samples. 19:57 * Nyssa_Pritchart shrugged. Oh well, might was go for one of those, then. 19:58 6Now, are you guys just gonna get out of here, or are you going to try and wreck shit before going? 19:59 * Nyssa_Pritchart sure isn't in the mood to draw unneeded attention to herself. 20:00 * Thomas_Blackstone thinks its too dangerous to sabotage anything at the moment... 20:01 6Well, you guys can slip out pretty easily. What are you gonna do with the guy you knocked out? * Nyssa_Pritchart waves to Tommy. She's got the sample, nothing else to do here. 20:02 * Thomas_Blackstone weaves a path through the scaffolding, dragging the knocked out dude back up to the surfface for questioning. 20:03 6You guys manage to get to the surface. People stare, but nobody seems to be that interested in messing with you guys. Maybe they're USED to this kind of suspicious crap. 20:05 "Right, Off to find sammy." We've got the dude slung between our shoulders. CHAPTER 2: Wake Up Call 6You guys end up at the courier barracks. With a guy who's groggily recovering from being knocked out. 6You're also still dressed in black robes. 20:06 * Thomas_Blackstone drags the robes off.' * Thomas_Blackstone actually wasnt dressed in the robes, remember? 20:07 * Nyssa_Pritchart sheds those super fast as well. 20:08 * Amy_Morrison hears that the others are back and is waiting near the front, her face a bit...ragged. Almost like she's pulled another all-nighter. 20:09 "Let's make like a Sphnyxian Treecat and scram before anything bad happens." 20:10 "Well well... guess what we found?" He's wearing a shit eating grin. "Just guess." "Can you please not be so loud?" Amy moans softly. 20:12 "You okay, Amy?" Nyssa asked. "Maybe we should get you something..." "Maybe...but get something for Sammy first, she got a bit...out of it. "Oh? Okay, then, let's get outta here." Ruslting can be heard from the other room followed by a gasp. "Amy, I dozed off, is there any..." Sammy walks in with naught but her skivvies on. 20:13 .... And a single eyebrow raises. * Amy_Morrison shoves Sammy into her room and slams the door. * Sammy_Carrion makes a quiet whimpering sound with a face that's somewhere between horror, relief, and embarrassment. 20:14 * Amy_Morrison sighs. "Sammy...well, I guess it's god that you're awake, but next time maybe could you put some clothes on?" "... ... ... Yknow, I would say something witty right now... but Ive got an unconcious guy under my arm. Anyone going to help me explain things to the town guard?" 20:15 6"Fuck...."6, the guy is waking up. And struggling. Weakly. Fen may or may not have broken his arm. "S-s-s-sorry." I hurredly throw on something decent and run out and give Nyssa a hug. "Crystal Dragon Jesus, are you guys alright? " "Of course." Nyssa made an exaggerated yawn. 20:16 "What happened? How did it go? What did you see?" The questions were coming out of my mouth faster than I could properly ennunciate them. "Just fine." The eyebrow is still raised. "So yeah. Dragons, man." "Dragons? You mean big fire-breathing lizards that kill you dragons?" * Sammy_Carrion's head turns sharply at Tom with an unbelieving look "What?" "More like the dead kind, but yeah." 20:17 "W-what do you mean?" 6"RUINED! YOU'VE RUINED ME!"6, the struggling guy says. Fen's looking at you guys like he's wondering whether he should shut him up or something. "Wait, WHA?" Amy seems to have woken up with that. "You said it was dead? "Whole cult of these black robed whackos, excavating this pile of dragon bones." "And just what were you guys doing while we were out risking our lives?" "HMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm?" 20:18 "Sammy...she had second thoughts on leaving you guys go, but it was too risky to try and follow you." * Sammy_Carrion's face takes a tinge of shame. "That's besides the point. Who's this?" 20:19 * Sammy_Carrion is all business now. "A black robed cultist whacko. Sans the robe. * Amy_Morrison goes and grabs her staff. "Are we gonna interrogate him, or 'interrogate' him?" She doesn't look too happy. 20:20 "Let's take him to the gaurd house. We need to locally catalogue the evidence, plus they'll hold him more securely. "Come on pal, we're taking a trip downtown" "Were taking him to the town guard, is what we're doing." 20:21 * Amy_Morrison will follow sammy and the rest CHAPTER 3: Rattle My Bones "Also, we've got some bones... but I dont think we should let that particular cat out of the bag untill we talk to the boss." "Bones? can I see?" Amy's interest is piqued. 20:22 "Show 'er Nyssa." 20:23 * Nyssa_Pritchart pulls out the sample she picked up. 20:24 "I couldn't carve one out so I had to pick this one up...what do you think?" * Amy_Morrison gives it a close look-over, trying to sense anything magical, or any runes she might be able to read 20:28 6There's -crude- runes. Whoever did this work isn't exactly a professional. It might be the nature of the material, but the carvings are rough. And the magic, from the bit you see is unstable. 20:30 * Amy_Morrison will put the bone away in her pocket, trying not to do anything that might trigger those runes. 20:31 "Those runes don't look stable...we really need to be careful with it." Amy says to Sammy. "Unstable? In what way?" 20:32 "Dunno...it's kinda crude, I can't make much of it. but I suspect there may be some kind of trap." "Right. Keep them safe. I have an idea on how to use it..." 6Its necromancy. You can tell that much. But it's unstable. And you're pretty sure that if it were to go off, someone would get injured. 20:33 "I wouldn't. Besides the fact that it looks like necromancy, I think it might be...explosive. We should try to not activate it if we can avoid it." 20:34 * Sammy_Carrion gets a sly little smile. You've all seen it before. It usually doesn't mean good things. "Maybe we shouldn't have it at all." 20:35 "What are you up to..." Amy says, curious as to what Sammy is plotting. That little smirk of hers usually involves somethign bad happening. 20:36 "In any case..." Nyssa jerks her head at the prisoner. "We should take care of this." 20:37 "Nothing for now. Hopefully we won't need it after all," I say with a wink. When in sight of the guard offices, I hail a guard. "Get a medic. we have a new suspect, but he's injured." * Amy_Morrison playfully slaps Sammy's head. "What am I, chopped venison?" * Sammy_Carrion pulls out the badge of office. 6"Damnit, I'll never be perfect now! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all, you bastards!"6, he's struggling harder. Fen looks worried, but it seems he's got this. 20:38 "Perfect... Perfect how?" "If you don't want us to make you, I suggest you silence yourself," I snap at our captive. 20:39 * Thomas_Blackstone is edging to the rear of the room, away from the dragon bone. * Amy_Morrison tries to pull Sammy back. "Hang on, that's not gonna work well..." She still has the dragon bone secured on her person. 20:40 "So, what do we do now?" "What do you mean?" I respond to Amy. 6"I'm not saying anything."6, he quiets down some, at least. He looks furious. And you're not sure...but seeing as how this guy seems to be pretty damn strikingly handsome and well-built, you'd figure he's talking about his body. "I wonder if 'aggressive interrogation' is the approriate response, Tommy." "We get information. Sammy, I think I can do this a bit better than you. Mind letting me take the lead?" 20:41 "What did you have in mind?" 20:42 "Well, I figured that my magic has a few tricks that might tell us a lot more than he might let us think. "Trust me, I'm not gonna do anything illegal. And you'll be right there if I need help, right?" 20:43 "Fine, do it." * Sammy_Carrion eye's Amy for a moment and says slower, not entirely wanting to know the answer: "What did you have in mind?" 20:44 "Some mind games mainly. Don't worry." Now it's Amy's time to sport a wry grin. "Uhm...you sure?" She also looks over at Sammy and Amy. "I think they're planning something too." 20:45 * Amy_Morrison enters the room where the captive is held...slowly. She holds her hands up. "Relax. I'm here to fix your arm." "Look, just dont drive the guy any more mad than he already is, ok? We might need him to give testimony." 20:46 "Alright." I'm put at ease by Amy's grin. "Leave something for me will ya?" "Let's just watch these two, I think they've got it ready." 20:50 * Amy_Morrison looks at the suspect. "You want your arm fixed, or would you rather I have it chopped off? I know someone who can do that if you want." 20:51 * Sammy_Carrion is going to go into the captain's office. 6"N-no! Fix it! Don't chop it off!"6, threatening injury on him seems to be pretty effective. 20:52 "Alright, alright...lay it down on the table if you can, I'll see what I can do." She's all business right now. * Thomas_Blackstone leans against the wall next to Nyssa. "I need a vacation." 6He doesn't exactly have a choice. Fen releases the guy, and he puts his arm on the table. 20:53 * Amy_Morrison looks at the broken arm and sighs. She'll try to heal it quickly and *relatively* painlessly, but she's not gonna take any extraordinary measures to make him comfortable 20:54 6Problem. There's something...odd about his body. You're not sure what, but you're pretty sure that in certain parts of his body, your magic will work in REVERSE. You've encountered this kind of thing before. With necromancy. 20:55 * Sammy_Carrion knocks on the captain's door. 6"Yes? Come in."6, the captain says. He'd probably be more reluctant if he knew who was knocking. 20:56 * Amy_Morrison stops casting right before she would "heal" him. "This is weird..." Amy says, not at all amused. "You?" Nyssa yawns a little. "Yeah, it would help a little." * Sammy_Carrion opens the door, enters, and salutes. "Captain, we have a situation," I say with a grim look on my face. 20:57 6The prisoner seems to be pretty nervous about the whole thing. "W-what? Heal me with your magic....you're using magic...right?" * Thomas_Blackstone watches intently "I would be...but I have a real bad feeling about it. Are you sure that you want me to use it?" 6"Oh? What kind of situation?"6, the captain looks at Sammy with a bit of disbelief apparent in his eyes. 20:58 6"Just fix it!"6, he shouts. "...wonder what's wrong with him." "I'll find out..." Amy's still apprehensive, but tries to infuse a small bit of white magic into the man's body. "Probably got a little baby dragon growing inside 'im. Might burst out of his chest any moment now." 20:59 * Thomas_Blackstone follows this up with a blank stare... then munches on an apple fished out of his pocket. "Don't even joke about that..." Nyssa shuddered a little. 21:00 "Approximately three hours ago three agents in my investigation team infiltrated the mine complex. There they found an excavation project which is excavating what we believe to be dragon bones. Evidence around the dig site suggest necromancy. We believe they are trying to raise a long dead dragon from the mine." 21:01 6"Dragons. Right."6, as if such creatures existed. Sure it was a local legend that such creatures used to live here...but that's bullshit. "Got proof?" "We currently have an individual from this mining project in interrogation now, as well as proof of necromancy."\ 21:03 6Amy heals...and...is pretty sure that she's avoided any spots that are TOO messed up. Still, it becomes apparent that you aren't going to be able to fix him. "Why do I have the sneaking suspicion that we're going to end up in a life or death battle with some horrible, giant undead dragon thing in the next couple of days?" He keeps eating. "This whole thing has me on edge. Want one?" 6The captain shakes his head. "Find Bertrand. The guy who watched the earlier interrogation. He knows a bit of magic. He can confirm." 21:04 * Thomas_Blackstone offers nyssa a second apple. * Amy_Morrison sighs. "There's necromantic energy in here, my healing magic is gonna be more or less useless. Anyone got a stick and a spare piece of cloth?" "I have the utmost confidence in the mage on my team, as does Lord Belrose, but if you must, then I will humor you. Where is he?" 21:05 * Nyssa_Pritchart pulled out her knife to cut it into slices. "Ah, thanks." 21:06 6"We've got some supplies here."6, a small, mousy guy who's currently watching the desk will chime in, reaching under the desk for the asked-for supplies. 6The captain shakes his head. "He's probably upstairs. Just go look for him. How quickly do you need armed men?" 21:07 "Right...this probably won't help as much as magic, but it's the best that I can do." Amy tries to fashion a crude splint for the man, hopefully that'll do for now. "Hey. Amy, arnt you going to fix it with magic?" He walks in... "Need a hand?" 21:08 "Magic's not gonna work. I tried. But yeah, help me work this splint, okay?" By helping, Amy apparently means "do it for me". "Huh, magic doesn't work..." 21:09 6"Feh. Piece of shit backwoods mage."6, the guy mutters. He's a bit of an ingrate. "As soon as you can muster them. Fully armored is preferred. Tower shields if you have them. I want to make this as quickly and clean as possible. I'll be sure to have our agents give a debriefing before we move out." "Okay, buddy. I guess theres not too much between breaking a guys arm and setting it, eh?" He starts working on it with unskilled hands. 21:10 "Captain." I salute and walk out, sighing a breath of relief as soon as I'm out of eyesight. This whole situation is getting kind of hairy... 6"We don't have anything like tower shields. We're not an army. I'll get you what I can. Is five men enough?"6, * Sammy_Carrion goes upstairs to look for Bertrand. "Hey, I'd heal you if I could, it's not my fault you've got undead energy in you, making my life more miserable than it already is." Amy snaps, then takes a step back. Her eyes glance to those of the captive, waiting for eye contact." 21:11 6He stares at Amy. He looks pissed. "Guess I should help out, then?" She looked over at Tommy. * Thomas_Blackstone finsishes up with one hard tug, before slapping the guy on the back. "All fixed, eh?" "I could use more, but whatever you can muster. I don't want to give them time to prepare." 21:12 "Yeah, yeah, come in here and look menacing with me." * Amy_Morrison 's eyes turn a bright blue color as she mutters something under her breath. 6Bertrand is upstairs. He's currently looking over a sheet of parchment, standing in a corner. You're not sure whether he's busy or whether he's just trying to look busy. "Alright, now that that's done, let's try this again." 6The prisoner doesn't struggle. But he doesn't seem to be in the mood to talk. He continues to stare. 21:13 * Nyssa_Pritchart steps in as well, wondering what the hell this guy's problem is. 21:14 "here's how this is going to work. You're either going to talk to me willingly, or I'm going to rip the answers out of your mind." Her voice is calm, cold even. "It's your choice how much pain this takes, so let's do this like civilized people, okay? Now, what's your name?" I suck up my terror and put on my face. "Bertrand, right? You're needed. I need you to look at something. How much do you know about necromancy?" 21:15 6The prisoner looks a little intimidated by this. "Jacobson. My name is Jacobson." 21:16 6Bertrand looks up from whatever he's reading. "Found some evidence? Where is it?", as usual, he seems humorless and businesslike. "Alright then, that wasn't so hard, was it? Now, do you know anything about necromancy?" 21:17 6Jacobson speaks. "Yeah. It can prevent aging." "Okay...did you know that it also makes healing magic useless?" 21:18 6"Necromancy's always healed me fine before. You're some kind of shitty mage."6, he looks resentful. Bertrand's straightforwardness takes all the fun out of being businesslike. My lip twitches a little. "Just follow me." 21:19 "whatever. anyway, personal question: how old are you?" 6"Four hundred years old."6, he grins. Is he messing with you? 21:20 "Pfft." 6Bertrand nods, folds and pockets the parchment, and follows Sammy. "We'll see about that..." Amy's eyes flash cyan again, staring at the man." After a few seconds Amy breaks off her steely gaze and sighs. 21:23 "Well, that was unexpected..." 21:24 6"Well, if you can read my mind, I don't really need to talk."6, he looks away from her. CHAPTER 4: Hell in a Bomb Basket 21:25 * Sammy_Carrion leads Bertrand down the the room and knocks. "...hm. I don't think this is working." "You do if you want any help. You're going away for a while, probably for life. I don'tcare if you're even a thousand years old, eternity is a long time..." 21:26 "because even though I know it all, if it doesn't come from you, I can't use it to get you a lesser sentence." "Ah, screw this. Lets just throw him in a cell and raid the joint." 6"I don't particularly care."6, he seems to be growing less interested in talking now. * Amy_Morrison steps outside after making sure Tommy isn't gonna let the guy try anything funny. "What's up?" 21:28 "How's it going?" I close the door behind us. 21:29 * Thomas_Blackstone draws his sword, leaning against the wall, testing its sharpness. "So, you wanna live forever, huh? 21:30 "he's messing with me. There's some necromancy about him, and he claims to be 400. I've been telling him that I've read his mind but I don't know what to do here." "Uh oh..." 21:31 "Alright, I need the bone. Bertrand, get over here. What do you make of this?" "Just...don't do anything rash with it, it might be bad." Amy hands the bone to Bertrand directly. 21:33 6"Don't you?"6, Jacobson replies to Thomas. Bertrand frowns. He was going to ask to see the prisoner, but he's presented with a bone. He'll reach out to take it from Amy, handling it delicately. He turns it around in his palm, handling it gently, turning it in his hand, eyes closing. "It's....this is dangerous. I'm under orders to assemble some men for you, then.", seems that the captain was <14next2> <14more1> at least nice enough to put some people on standby in case Sammy wasn't lying. "I'll need to know what you know about this. How did you acquire this bone?" <4end1> 21:34 "Nyssa, where's you say you got this?" 21:35 * Nyssa_Pritchart cleared her throat. "Well, when me and Tommy investigated one particular section of the mine..." "You'll know everything at the breifing. Get all the men you can muster. I'll meet you in the barracks." "I'm not so sure. I would think it would get boring after awhile." He takes a couple of steps forward, towards the prisoner. "Course, this isnt about me... its about you. Do you want to live forever?" He gives him a deadly glare. 21:36 * Sammy_Carrion turns to Amy. "I have an idea" That smirk was back. "Do I want to know?" 6"I've been authorized four men, as well as myself. That should be enough, unless there's a lot of them. You have a mage amongst your number, right?"6, he waits to see if this is fine, or whether he needs to get more men. 21:37 * Amy_Morrison raises her hand. * Nyssa_Pritchart semi raises her hand as well. "Amy's the specialist, I'm the generalist." "Get as many as you can in 20 minutes. I'll be there shortly." I turn to Amy. "It's not illegal," I say with a wink. I enter the room steely faced and sits down. 21:38 * Amy_Morrison makes sure Sammy didn't take the bone shard and waits outside. 6Jacobson returns Tom's glare. "The Sons of Aristarchus seek to do away with the very concept of mortality." * Sammy_Carrion pulls out a vial with a clear blue liquid. "Do you know what this is?" 21:40 "Im sure thats very nice... and I would hateto think that you're not around to see it. Why dont you answer our questions, before I give you an in depth lesson of what mortality means?" *he leans in on the mans face* CHAPTER 5: Hurt Locker 21:41 6Bertrand walks off to gather men. Jacobson is aware that the others have gone back into the room. "I'm dead, either way. And so are you."6, he grins broadly....and his eyes turn black. * Sammy_Carrion faltered for a moment as a sign of mixed anger, confusion, and fear crossed her eyes upon the mention of Aristarchus. It was gone soon, but soon said more aggressively, "Well? Do you know what this is?" 21:42 "Fuck, perhaps we should leave the room." 21:43 * Thomas_Blackstone shouts out a warning and practically drags Sammy out of the room. 21:45 * Sammy_Carrion senses it at the last possible moment and leaps out. 21:47 6You guys get out of the room just in time. Unfortunately, Nyssa, who's at the other end of the room, isn't able to take cover behind more than a few table legs. The table itself shatters. Nyssa is caught virtually dead center. 21:48 "NYSSA!" Amy goes back to her as soon as she can to try and drag the girl out. 21:49 * Thomas_Blackstone is doing the same, staggering from the shock wave. "No!" * Sammy_Carrion gets up, coughing up dust from the blast. 6When the magical haze clears, you see Nyssa on the ground. She looks to be in poor shape. 21:50 * Amy_Morrison tries to assess the situation and see if it's safe to move Nyssa. If it is she's getting her the hell out of there. * Nyssa_Pritchart is down. Oh hell, her training had never taught her how do dodge explosions at point blank. Not wasting words, I dive into my bag and bring out some healing reagents, looking over her battered body. "GET A MEDIC!" 21:51 * Thomas_Blackstone produces one of the healing potions we got from the chevalier, and pours it down her mouth. "Dammit, speak to me!" "I'm right here!" 21:52 6You've got a few people heading down the hall, shouting orders. As for a medic, Bertrand himself rushes down the hall. "Move out of the way!", he shouts, pushing past people, into the room. He sees Nyssa. He'll move to kneel beside her. * Amy_Morrison will get next to Bertrand and see what she can do to assist. 21:53 "Back up a bit, I have to stop the bleeding." I apply an cut salve generously to the open wounds. 21:55 * Thomas_Blackstone backs up a bit, on his knees, in shock. * Sammy_Carrion backs up as Tom pushes in to give Nyssa the potion. Ears are still ringing a bit from the explosion, blood is covering her hands. Just stop the ringing... * Amy_Morrison attempts to help the two by channeling white magic into Nyssa's body. 21:56 * Sammy_Carrion turns to where the guys was before and inhales deeply "You little FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" sammy feels a sharp pain in the back of her head, courtesy of Amy rapping her again across the back of the head. 21:57 6Bertrand steps back as Amy seems to know what she's doing...and then....a potion? They work quickly. These kids are good people. He won't voice it, but it takes a special kind of person to react so quickly and prevent what should have been a guaranteed death. "Twenty men, then. Fuck the paperwork."6, Bertrand stands up. * Thomas_Blackstone is just staring at her. "b-b-bloody hell..." 21:58 6Nyssa, for her part, is going to feel like a million goddamn dollars after drinking that potion. Like, completely immune to pain and discomfort, and feeling a whole lot BETTER than normal. "Sammy, don't talk like that!" She's very concerned. * Sammy_Carrion throws a hurt glance at Amy. She didn't have to hit her... 21:59 "...Huh. What hit me?" Nyssa asked. 22:00 "I-I need to clean myself up..." I say, a little horse from screaming. "Do you think you could come out side with me and help me wash up?' * Thomas_Blackstone lets out a little gasp "Bloody hell, are you alright?" 22:01 "Huh? Oh yeah..." Amy will head outside. "Well, for a moment there I was on another planet where a race of walking carpets were celebrating Life Day..." * Nyssa_Pritchart then slaps herself. 22:02 "...that stuff is pretty stong." * Sammy_Carrion holds out bloodied hands to be rinsed. They're shaking a bit. 22:03 * Thomas_Blackstone wordlessly falls forward and hugs her. tight. 22:04 * Amy_Morrison summons up an orb of warm water for Sammy to dip her hands into. 22:06 "Ow! I'm fine, honest...but really, what the hell did he use? I've never even HEARD of someone detonating like that..." 22:07 * Thomas_Blackstone shakes his head, sitting back in a squatting postition. "I-I dont know. But a raid would be damn near suicidal." "Y-you almost died..." 6You guys might wanna exit the room, by the way. The place is a mess. The walls are scorched, bits are decaying...the place is covered in a sickly, blackish-red ichor. 22:08 6...at the very least, you have a possible idea what that bone will do if you throw it hard enough at something. * Thomas_Blackstone helps her to her feet, before retrieving his now ruined sword, which was dropped in the blast. * Sammy_Carrion quietly rinses and shakes out her hands slowly and methodically. And then suddenly moves to give Amy a tight hug. I'm crying, and Amy could probably make out the words "Thank you, I'm sorry" being spoken over and over. "It'll take a lot more than a single person bomb to kill me. Now, let's get going, because I'm about to kill some fucking cultists." 22:09 * Thomas_Blackstone chuckles pathetically. "Yknow, when someone shouts get the fuck out, you should probably..." "I heard! But I didn't react in time." Nyssa finnaly stood up. * Amy_Morrison really can't do anything but return the hug and try to console Sammy some more. 22:11 * Thomas_Blackstone tosses the ruined sword away... he stole it off a guard in the capitol anyway. He looks like he might honestly cry, and is trying not to show it. A tight lipped, forced smile is stretched across his face. "Alright then, lets kill some fucking cultists." 22:12 "Next time you walk into a room with someone who's about to blow themselves up, don't..." 6There's really only one unanswered question here: Why the hell didn't he do it earlier when NONE of you were expecting it? 22:13 A realization crossed my face. I pull away and gasp for breath, eyes red from tears. "We can't storm that place." "No shit" He says, stepping out at an opportune moment, brushing himself off. 22:14 "yeah...that would be suicide." "Course, Ive been saying that from the begining." "So, what, then? We can't just let them STAY there..." "What other choice do we have? "TOM! How long have you been there." Sammy is a bit off guard, feeling vunerable... 22:15 "Pumping that particular area full of gas?" "... Amy, dosnt it seem odd that he blew himself up when he did? It was almost as if he wasnt expecting it." "I don't know..." 22:16 "But he seemed a bit too cocky when he went off. He had to have known it was coming." * Thomas_Blackstone had *just* stepped out... he didnt see anything. he continues unfaltered. "Im thinking theres a big, bad head honcho somewhere in those mines." 22:17 "You mean, he didn't choose to detonate? Someone else did?" "It doesn't matter. It would be a travesty if we were to walk right into that cavern and have them all blow up. The idea that someone knows we're onto them is bad enough." "I doubt it." 22:18 "I think might not risk blowing up the bones." "the way he was talking, right before...that, he seemed to cocky. like he knew he was going to end it right there." 22:19 "The force of all of those guys exploding at once would decimate the mine and probably a good chunk of the town, too." 22:20 "We need to know every point of entry and exit to that part of the mine, and lock it down." "We're not going to gas em... I mean, im sure they have canaries for this sort of thing." 22:21 "Once we do that, we can plan from there." I seem pretty shaken. That explosion must have gotten to me a bit. "Canaries?" 22:22 "No, the only thing that would be useful in this case is Ghoulfire, and to get enough on such short notice would be impossible." "Yknow, little song birds? Miners take them down, when the canaries die, they know its time to get the fuck out." "oh..." 22:23 "We could always try sneaking in again, getting some kind of leverage on them." "Something that they couldnt ever risk losing." 22:24 "Course, me being a dirty little thief... Im biased towards that kind of thing." "What kind of leverage do you have in mind? "They don't seem particuarly adverse to dying." "We need to lock the place down first with back-up if things go sour." "Agreed." 22:25 "yeah...then what?" 22:26 * Thomas_Blackstone shrugs "It's the best plan we have for now. We'll have to figure out the rest as we go along... damnit." I'm wracking my brain to find a better one, but containing a bunch of remote detonated bombs is going to be a nightmare... 22:27 "Maybe we should sleep on it...I'm not sure what more we can do today..." Amy sighs "I'm going to go and request specialists on the next courier out. Hopefully we can get some mages who specialize in this sort of thing, like magical jamming or something..." "IF anything, we could always chug these potions like no tomarrow and rush in before the effects wear off. Look, Nyssas still flying high as a kite." "We can't sti on this intelligence forever, though." sit* "I dont think we have time, Sammy." "They KNOW we know. We need to act now." 22:28 "But how? they just blow themselves up and we die. We need something more..." "I say we head in, and post a guard at the cave entrances. Sending a mob of men in is just going to get them killed." 22:29 "We keep our distance." "Yeah, we need to lock down that section of the mine FIRST before we go all spells blazing. I'm going to go write out the request. Get the guards up to date." * Sammy_Carrion runs off. * Amy_Morrison tags along with Sammy, not knowing anything better to do 22:32 * Sammy_Carrion enters the building and walks right up to the front desk, brandishing the badge of office. "I need three couriers of Class 3 or better NOW." * Thomas_Blackstone heads off, returns quickly to give nyssa another worried hug, then heads off AGAIN to get a replacement sword. 6Of note when leaving, you notice a few men are currently wrapping up that fat manager from the Pritchart mining company in cloth. He looks very dead. How? "Amy, could you go check on that manager?" 22:33 "Wha?" CHAPTER 6: The Fine Print 22:34 * Sammy_Carrion pulls out a piece of paper and starts scribbling a message down. "Some men were pulling him out of the holding cell, he looked dead." 6The deskwoman at the courier station looks at Sammy. "We don't have anyone of such rank here right now.", she shakes her head. "Look, I'm rank 2. I've heard about the explosion and the mine.", it seems that news travels fast. 22:35 "oh...okay, I'll look." Amy returns back to the company house and looks around. "...dead?" 22:36 6If you look into the holding cell, you won't find more than bloodstains. One of the guards will speak. "Man, you missed it. Bertrand just went in there and slit his throat. I knew the guy was cold-blooded, but damn..." "Hey, Tommy." 22:37 "Yeah, Nys?" "Do we have a solid plan yet?" "What the...why?" "Nope." 22:38 "Oh boy. Sounds like old times." "Well, only if you count "Walk in and hope for the best" a solid plan." 6"Don't know. But he's got some of us evacuating the mine and setting up a blockade." "Good, because you get to carry this one straight to Chester Arlington to the south in Chalons. Watch him read it and ask for a reply. Do NOT take no for an answer. These are orders." 6Sammy scribbles a message. The woman waits for Sammy to finish. "Where am I taking this?" 22:39 * Amy_Morrison is a bit scared but goes to look for bertrand 6"I'm going."6, the woman will say, standing up and taking the message. 22:40 "These two," as I finish scribbling the second two in code, "Go straight to Lord Belrose and the Capital, the Courier master general. You can hand them off to a 3rd or lower, make sure they take all speed." 22:41 "Ugh...I wish we could figure something out." "The first is security level 2. Recipient's eyes only." * Thomas_Blackstone lets out a little chuckle "You could always go home..." 22:42 6Bertrand is in the barracks. He's got ten guys dressed up in chainmail with crossbows. When Amy enters, he turns to look at her. "We're almost ready to go." 6The woman listens, nods, and begins closing up the station. She's gotta go. "Go where?" "Hell no, not when something this important is happening. 22:43 "You'll be able to find a 2nd in Chalons. Give her the one that goes to the Capitol. She's at the Morrison's residence, Ariel Carrion. Give her this as well." I tear off a final, small note. * Sammy_Carrion immediately heads back to the barrack.s Once I get there, I ask Amy, "How did the manager die?" 22:44 6"To the mines. That's the plan, right? Cut them off before they can organize or hide down in the mines."6, then Sammy enters. Bertrand turns to her. "Executed. From a distance. To prevent anything like what just happened." 22:45 "exsangunation from a lateral insicison. Death woulda been almost instantaneous, no signs of rigor or defensive wounds." "Or this guy..." she points to bertrand "cut his throat." * Sammy_Carrion narrows her eyes at Bertrand. "Who's highest in command after Bertrand here?" 22:46 The moment someone speaks up, I respond "Arrest him" * Thomas_Blackstone facepalms. * Nyssa_Pritchart does so as well. 22:47 6And to prove his point, as Amy seems to be some kind of medical examiner, he lifts his hand, points at a book on a table in the barracks. The Book lifts up off the table, and then places itself back down neatly. Sammy tries to order people to arrest him. Nobody steps forward. Bertrand is second in command here. And he looks at Sammy, unimpressed. "Oh boy..." Amy joins the facepalm duet, making it a facepalm trio 22:48 "Well...why did you kill him? Unless you thought he might be able to blow himself up too..." 6"That was the exact reason I gave for executing him.", he sounds a bit impatient with Amy. 22:49 "Why? You know...there's a way to check if they can do that, I think..." "Did you attempt to use any white magic on him?" "A bit harsh, wouldn't you say?" "He wasnt part of the cult. He was too... piss fucking scared to be one of them. Not to mention flabby. Our cultest was a goddamn adonis." "I believe you misunderstand my authority. That was criminally against regulations. Murder of an untried prisoner is a capital offense. This is NECROMANCY. Life beyond death is not something beyond these people. 22:50 "Some one arrest him now, or hand the shackles to me." "Sammy, lets not be hasty here." * Sammy_Carrion is furrious, let alone horrified. 22:51 6"I can't do that. And I can't analyze magic without touching something. It was the only way to be safe."6, and as Sammy begins talking, Bertrand reaches into a pocket, and pulls out the folded piece of parchment he had been reading earlier. It seems to be a writ of agency, freshly renewed. "I'm a spy for the kingdom. You have no authority over me here." * Thomas_Blackstone smirks "Uh oh. 22:53 "Come on...surely you know that white magic and necromantic magic don't play well...if you try to heal someone and it hurts them, then there's necromancy going on. Honestly..." Amy's pissed but there's not much she can do. * Sammy_Carrion is taken aback, and then sneers. "... Can I have a word with you in private?" 22:54 "I don't have that kind of magic. I just said that....are you thick, girl? I don't have time to explain everything to you twice."6, Sammy wants a word with him. "Anything you have to say is fine to say here." 22:55 * Amy_Morrison sighs and facepalms again. If he can't heal, what the hell was he doing with Nyssa? 22:58 "In any case." "What's a kingdom spy doing here?" "I have security clearance others present do not. As a courier and internal intelligence agent for the state, I need every bit of intelligence you hold. In addition, I'd like to request you relinquish your command of these officers to the next in line. I don't want you playing with their lives as you did with that managers. " 23:00 6"My wife is from here. And I haven't been active for a while."6, Sammy continues negotiating. "You know more than I do. I was still waiting on you to tell me about the hideout you found in the mines....as for my command...sorry, no. But I'll work with you. The mines are already blockaded and cleared." 23:05 "As a spy, I cannot touch you, but your role of a military commander puts you under me, and I cannot trust you because of your actions just now. Do you understand me?" 23:08 * Amy_Morrison sighs and looks at Nyssa and Tom. "So...now what can we do?" 23:09 "No idea, really.." "Go in with crossbows. Find out what the hell is going on." 23:10 "I really don't like that plan..." 6"If this is the military, I'm Lord Belrose himself."6, Bertrand looks a little amused. "Look. I'm on your side. I'll command the men, you give the orders. You know more than I do. But good luck getting anyone to arrest me or take over my job." "Neither do I." 23:12 * Amy_Morrison knocks on the door. "Sammy? You done?" "Cmon, lets go get some stuff done. Im tired of this axe being held over my head." 23:13 "No, we lock down the mine and try to talk them down. Buy us time for an insertion. We can try to dig straight to the bones and drop charges. If things go through, me may even get some Ghoulfire. Our first priority is that dragon, but I want as few casualties on either side as humanly possible." 23:14 6Actually....speaking of dropping charges....you remember how there was a semi-collapsed skylight or airhole tunnel or something above the dragon platform? Yeah. If you could find that, it would probably make things a lot easier. 23:15 "Listen, Bertrand, I don't play with lives. Neitther should you." 6Fade to black. END Category:Game Logs Category:Season 2